The Supreme Court decision which legalized abortion stimulated legislative response for and against abortion, including the proposed "right-to-life" legislation. The availability of abortion mobilized public counter forces which have centered on protection of the fetus' life. Surveys of abortion opinions have shown that the public favors abortion under specific circumstances, and suggest a trend toward increasing approval. This study will examine change in attitudes toward abortion by a panel of respondents who were first interviewed on the subject in 1971. Responses to the same abortion opinion questions by the same respondents in 1971 and 1974 will be compared. This comparison will indicate the extent of a backlash phenomenon if one is present, and will show whether trends in approval of abortion are limited to certain age, religious or socio-economic groups.